


Just a Number

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age gap had bothered Dean at first. Here he was, just months out from turning thirty-five, bedding a fucking eighteen year old almost every night. To some, it seemed like a dream come true--having such a gorgeous boy on your arm--but Dean struggled with the numbers during the early days. However, as the months passed their relationship blossomed beyond the bedroom and into something beautiful. </p>
<p>Gone were the days of self loathing and self deprivation. If Dean was going to be a dirty, old man, he'd be the best damn dirty, old man out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Number

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless destiel!smut.

The age gap had bothered Dean at first. Here he was, just months out from turning thirty-five, bedding a fucking  _eighteen_ year old almost every night. To some, it seemed like a dream come true--having such a gorgeous boy on your arm--but Dean struggled with the numbers during the early days. However, as the months passed their relationship blossomed beyond the bedroom and into something beautiful. 

Gone were the days of self loathing and self deprivation. If Dean was going to be a dirty, old man, he'd be the best damn dirty, old man out there. 

"Are you going to fuck me or what?" Castiel asked bluntly, bare back propped up against the headboard and blue eyes beaming with false innocence. 

Dean lowered his book onto his lap and threw his boyfriend a sideways glance, eyebrows arched in a mixture of surprise and amusement. "Not with that fucking attitude," Dean retorted simply, smirking and turning back to the text when Cas simply huffed in response. 

Rather than coming back with some predictable remark regarding Dean's age and erectile dysfunction, Cas scooted forward on the bed and nonchalantly maneuvered himself so that he was laying on his stomach facing the television, hands beneath his chin and slender calves kicking back and forth idly. 

Dean's eyes darted from his book to Castiel's backside, shamelessly roaming over the pink fabric of those ridiculously short boyshort panties wedged between his flawless, flesh-toned globes. "Cas," Dean let out in a warning tone, shooting his partner a glare when the boy cast him an over the shoulder stare and plastered on the most contrived look of confusion.

Dean licked his lips, hurriedly bookmarking his page with a fold of the upper corner and carelessly tossing the book onto the nightstand. "Hey, brat," he grunted out, wearing a cocky grin. 

Castiel looked back again, his mouth falling open when he caught sight of his older lover. Dean eyed him with a downright primal stare, pajama clad legs spread listlessly while he lazily handled his half hard cock through the fabric. A hallow laugh fell from from his lips when Castiel turned back towards the television with a reluctant  _'hmph.'_

"You mad at me, baby?" Dean chuckled, titling his head back against the headboard and smiling down at him through half lidded eyes. 

"Yeah," Castiel replied, voice muffled as he leaned into his palms. 

"C'mere," Dean purred, literally counting down the seconds until Castiel's composure melted. Cas was on his lap before he hit zero and Dean reciprocated the younger man's eagerness by hoisting him up closer and nudging his chin up with his nose. 

He latched onto Cas' Adam's apple, tonguing at the bulge there with long, drawn out laps while his hands immediately delved beneath the elastic waistband of his panties. 

"You mad at me now, angel?" Dean growled against his partner's neck, groping and kneading at his supple backside. 

"Y-Yeah," Castiel stammered, titling his head back to hide his smile as he rutted his clothed cock against Dean's and gathered two fistfuls of his shirt in his hands. 

"Oh yeah, you look mad," Dean teased, taking Castiel's chin between his fingers and claiming his mouth hungrily. 

Cas responded with equal vigor, forcing his tongue past Dean's lips to slide against his own in a sensual, aggressive dance of futile dominance. They exchanged rolling open-mouthed kisses in between testing pecks until they were breathless, lips puffy and pink. Dean pulled back first and slumped against the headboard, admiring the view while he attempted to catch his breath. 

"Tired, already?" Castiel let out teasingly, eyes sparking mischievously while his fingers sprawled out over Dean's pectorals. 

"You're such a little shit," Dean grunted, squeezing his ass hard and grinding up against him simultaneously. "Show me what else you can do with that mouth besides run it," he challenged, dragging his thumb along Castiel's lower lip suggestively before withdrawing altogether and casually crossing his arms behind his head. 

Cas squinted, now straddling Dean's lap freely, and contemplated his next move. "I don't know. I don't want you falling asleep half way through," he retorted, unsuccessfully stifling a smile as he curled his blunt nails into Dean's chest through his shirt. 

Dean's right eye twitched at that. "You're on thin ice, baby," he threatened, raising his brow once and nodding down. 

Castiel giggled and mimicked Dean's earlier affections by assaulting his neck in a barrage of harsh kisses and sucks, only moving on once the older man's throat was covered in a series of hickeys and blemishes.

"You're gonna' get it if I can't cover those for work," Dean threatened emptily, shuddering delightfully when he Castiel hummed and exhaled warmly against his neck.

Cas nudged Dean's shirt up and over his stomach, lowering himself to kiss and lick at every inch of newly exposed skin until the material was bunched beneath his lover's chin. His fingers fanned out over his defined abs, mapping the pronounced lines there like he had a thousand times before before sliding his hands up. He gripped at his sides loosely, thumbs rolling soothing circles into his obliques while he mouthed at his one of his nipples. 

Dean inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation and biceps tensing when he felt the graze of teeth. He dropped one hand down to tangle in Cas' already disheveled hair and smirked when the youth practically arched into his touch, sharp shoulder blades pinching and his bottom elevating in apprehension of what was to come. 

Encouraged by the gentle petting, Cas continued his descent, peppering his stomach with little kisses and abruptly licking his way up the center, growing more and more eager with every taste. His fingers hooked beneath the stretchy waistband of Dean's pajama bottoms and tugged gently, pulling them down just enough to uncover his cock. 

"Mmm, like that, baby?" Dean whispered, voice husky and laced with the perfect combination of lust and adoration. 

"No, I hate it," Cas replied sarcastically, peering up at Dean unabashedly while licking a vertical stripe up his lover's rigid cock. He grinned at the tip, keeping the spongy head against his tongue and savoring the weight of it. 

"Such a punk," Dean grit through his teeth, giving Castiel's hair a little tug before soothing the spot and urging him forward. 

Cas responded with a proud  _'mmhm,'_ and another appreciative lick, this time parting his lips around his shaft as he tongued the velvety skin there. His eyes traveled up to meet Dean's every so often, silently gauging his reaction while unraveling the threads of his composure one suck at a time.

By the time Castiel had ducked down between his legs and taken to sucking his balls, Dean was a panting and sweating "Fuck yeah, suck those balls, baby," Dean let out jaggedly, gulping down a moan and spreading his legs more when Cas continued to slide his bottoms down the rest of the way. He dragged his incisors over his lower lip when Castiel began to rut into the sheets, watching the desperate swivel of his hips as he ground his neglected cock into the bed. Despite how much of a little asshole Castiel was being that evening, Dean took pity on him. 

Sitting up, he tugged his shirt off the rest of the way and cast it onto the floor carelessly. His hands hovered at Castiel's shoulders, waiting until that glorious mouth of his slid off of his cock with a lewd pop before he reached down and scooped him up beneath his arm pits to prop him up on his knees. They kissed again; however, this time Dean dominated the kiss early on, cradling the back of Cas' head while sliding a hand down the center of his chest. 

He licked every inch of his mouth, tasting his tongue and teeth with earnest and pulling away with a low groan and a smirk. "You taste like come and strawberries. You look like you'd taste like that, wearing those little panties with those lips all pink from sucking cock," Dean commented in a gravely voice.

Castiel inwardly thanked whatever higher power had compelled him to eat those strawberries before crawling into bed that night and laughed giddily, licking his lips when Dean's grin widened. "Other parts of me taste even better," Cas replied coyly, gasping when Dean finally cupped his groin through his underwear. "Dean," he whimpered, expression bordering on a pout as he gazed up at his partner with needy eyes. 

"Still mad, sweetheart?" Dean teased, rubbing up and down slowly with one hand while the other toyed and circled one of his nipples. 

"Yeah." Now he was full on pouting and  _g_ _oddammit,_ could that kid pout. Sometimes Dean could resist the puppy dog eyes but tonight was certainly not one of those times. 

"That's a shame," Dean sighed, still squeezing and palming at his straining cock, "I was going to open up that little ass just the way you like." 

That certainly got Castiel's attention. His eyes widened in a subtle panic; Dean could practically see the gears in his head turning as he tried to think of what he could do to get his way without caving in entirely. Once it clicked, that smart ass smile graced Castiel's lips once again, making Dean's eyebrow pique in curiosity. 

"Well, I guess you don't have to," Cas breathed deep to regain his composure and leaned forward on his knees while trailing a single finger between Dean's pectorals, "but I was really looking forward to showing off that nice, big plug you got for me last week." 

Dean's mouth went dry, his lips parting in paralyzing lust when Castiel punctuated his statement with a harsh poke to his chest. How Cas managed to stay one step ahead of him was dumbfounding but Dean simply didn't have it in him to complain--not tonight, anyways. 

"You're wearing it?" Dean's composure faltered momentarily, his Adam's apple bobbing heavily as his emerald eyes darted from Castiel's backside to his bright blue irises. 

"I put it in after you fucked me out this morning and went to work," Cas replied bluntly, batting those dense lashes and scrunching his nose once. 

"Fucking...Christ, Cas," Dean practically growled, pushing the younger man down and flipping him onto his stomach before eagerly yanking his panties down to expose the rounded, square base of the plug hiding between his cheeks. "That is so...ridiculously hot," Dean concluded, shaking his head and tracing his mouth with his index finger and thumb. 

Castiel grunted and smiled at the rough manhandling, humming when Dean hoisted his hips up and nudged his knees apart to put him on display. "Like that, baby?" Cas teased, sapphire eyes peaking over his shoulder. 

"No, I hate it," Dean teased back, harshly gripping a generous handful of one of his glutes while taking in the downright pornagraphic scene unfolding before him. "You went to the market like this, baby?" The very idea made his cock twitch. 

"Yeah." Dean didn't miss the blush that surfaced on Castiel's cheek at his admittance or the way he tried to grind his thighs together. "It felt so good. So full, Dean," Cas added, purposely arching his back to entice Dean. Dirty talk always made him weak in the knees. 

"Is that why you were being such a little bastard tonight? Teased yourself all day for me, baby?" Dean inquired, his tone gentle but the harsh groping against Castiel's backside anything but. 

Cas shivered alluringly and began to anxiously knead at the covers, squirming with every raunchy word that fell from his boyfriend's lips. "Mmph," Cas huffed and buried his face into the bed, "want your cock, Dean. Want you to fuck me all weekend...plug me up." 

Dean clenched his jaw and tested the plug's resistance with a small turn of the base, earning a guttural whimper from Cas when the rest swirled inside of him. He continued to twist it with ease, each rotation stripping what little composure Castiel had left until he was reduced to a perspiring mess of quivering thighs and flagrant moans. Taking mercy on him, Dean began to ease the toy out, cursing lowly as Cas' wet hole clung to the smooth sides and puckered around the tip. 

"Look at you, angel. All stretched out for me," Dean sighed adoringly, swirling the narrow end of the toy against his entrance, dipping in barely. 

The sudden emptiness was enough to drive Cas mad. He whined and tried to push back against the plug, only to have it pulled away entirely. Desperately, he reached back behind him and plunged two fingers deep inside himself, moaning at the sensation and instantly clamping down around his own digits, the only words leaving his mouth at this point being  _'please'_ and  _'fuck me'._

"So greedy, Cas. So impatient," Dean chastised, though his tone far from a complaint. "What am I going to do with you?" He tsked. 

"Dean, please," Castiel practically sobbed, fisting the sheets with his free hand. 

Within seconds, Dean withdrew Cas' fingers from his backside and flipped him onto his back. Without so much as a warning, he tugged him closer by his ankles and pressed the head of his cock at the boy's waiting entrance. Cas spread himself open and arched back erotically as Dean began to inch in, cracked moans escaping his throat until the older man sunk in to the hilt. 

"Let me right in, didn't you, baby? Still so wet from this morning," Dean grunted, gnashing his teeth as the tightness enveloped him. After a moment of adjusting, Dean began to thrust shallowly, savoring every trembling moan and whimper that poured from Cas' lips.

Castiel's hands fell to his sides by the time Dean picked up the pace, each thorough thrust making him inch up towards the foot of the bed. "Oh, fuck--" Cas wailed, screwing his eyes shut and gasping for air when Dean brushed against his prostate. "A-Ah, Dean. Right th-there. D-Don't stop," Castiel panted with raw desperation, pressing his palm to his forehead and reopening his eyes to gaze up at his lover. 

Dean let out a winded laugh as Castiel begged him not to stop, drinking in his flushed face and glossy, blue eyes while he gradually sped up his rhythm. "St-Still mad, baby?" Dean panted, beads of sweat forming along his hairline and gliding down towards his ears. 

"Ye-Yeah," Cas gasped back, flashing him that irresistible smile. 

"Brat," Dean growled, sliding a hand up Castiel's blushing chest to wrap around his throat, not squeezing but rubbing as he started to snap his hips forward faster. Cas' subdued hums vibrated against his palm as he soothed his hand over his Adam's apple, loving the way the brunette looked at that very moment--blown out blue eyes, lips swollen and pink, legs spread and folded to his chest. 

The build up--skin smacking against skin, sloppy kisses, jagged breaths--brought Cas to his peak in no time. 

"Stroke that pretty, little cock, baby," Dean panted, planting one hand beside Cas' head while gripping at his thigh with the other, hammering into him harder and grunting with every buck. 

Castiel complied easily, wrapping his slender fingers around his neglected manhood and smearing the precome there at the tip with his thumb. Soon, the steady chant of Dean's name was the only thing Castiel could manage to say, his voice fluctuating and growing with the intensity of the other's thrusts until finally, he came. 

"Dean! Fuck! Fuck! Oh my g--" Castiel tossed his head back, jerking himself feverishly even as streams of white, hot come erupted from his cock. He let out a series of pitched breaths and soft moans as he came down from his climax, his body going limp while Dean continued to slam into him. 

By the time Dean reached his orgasm, Castiel had practically melted into the bed--eyes barely opened and chest still heaving. However, the moment he felt Dean's thumbs dig into his hip bones and that familiar sensation of liquid warmth filling him, he moaned out and shuddered delightfully. 

Dean finished with a strangled moan and a few grunts as he pumped the last drops of cock onto Cas' wrecked hole once he'd already pulled out. Licking his lips, he reached for the plug and continued to stroke himself while pushing it in, watching it slide in effortlessly and fall into place. 

"So fucking good for me, baby," Dean whispered, patting Cas' backside lightly before collapsing in a heap beside him. He gazed over at the blue eyed beauty at his side with a breathless smile and draped an arm over his sticky waist to pull him closer so he could kiss the side of his head. 

"Still mad?" Dean mumbled against Castiel's temple, grinning. 

"Nah," Cas replied, curling into his partner's arms and settling into their post coital bliss with a content sigh. 


End file.
